Mine
by Spicies
Summary: Zexion wakes up in an unfamiliar house after a night out drinking and... wait, how does he get out? The kitchen is probably not the way out... Zemyx


Filling up—hot and plentiful—coming over the brim with sweaty limbs covering me…

That was all I could remember. I was afraid to open my eyes. From what I could remember, I knew I must have been beyond Everest.

Way beyond. Metaphorically speaking. I've never done drugs, but I assume the light, liberating feeling I get when drunk is close to the High others get from putting those toxins into their bodies.

I pulled my arms close to my body, thankful for the emptiness I felt around myself. A slight moan from beyond me woke me up entirely, though. I shot up, sitting with my arms wound tight about my chest. Yes, I was naked, and it was time to leave.

I usually lived life pretty carefully. I was tactful like that, but this was looking to be something I'd regret. I don't like the idea of living with regrets, and I was also pretty content to live in solitude without any.

I didn't bother looking behind to see who was sleeping. If I did, I'd probably have nightmares next time I tried sleeping. The men who usually, and obviously, wanted me were never the pleasant sort in my opinion. The large frowning mute was a testament to how bad the blokes were who attempted courting.

The more obvious panic didn't come to me till I was slipping out from the warm bed to collect my clothes—scattered about the very large and messy room. That panic was, of course, the fact I had just lost my virginity and I could only remember a few bits before I must have passed out. It was frightening, to some extent, but I suppose I was more troubled with how to put this all behind me.

I maneuvered into my jeans slowly, frowning as I felt the soreness of my ass and my legs.

It hurt, but I could faintly remember pleasure. I had no way to describe it, just immense pleasure mixed with craving for more. What that "more" was eluded me, but I didn't try hard to figure it out.

After I checked to make sure I had everything, I quickly went through the only door I saw. But, as I was closing the door behind me, I caught sight of a blonde abruptly springing up into a sitting position on the bed.

Yeah, time to hurry the fuck out of here.

I hurriedly crept towards a door straight ahead of me, at the end of a hallway. I had really hoped it'd be a door out of… wherever I was, but it ended up being a kitchen. No one else seemed to have this problem of leaving. One night stands happened all the time and yet without knowing the layout of the house—or apartment, everyone else knew how to miraculously leave. I, however, did not know how to leave.

"W-wait!" I spun about, panicked more then I initially thought. The blonde before me panted as he zipped up his pants, staring at me intently with very striking blue eyes I had ever seen.

His hair was a bit weird though. Who had mullets these days?

"Um, w-want breakfast?" He pointed to the fridge, smiling meekly at me.

"I'm sorry—I don't remember anything and I should really be leaving… Sorry." I turned quickly trying to choose which of the two doors I had not entered from would leave me out.

"Uh, I don't really… I don't remember either, but, uh… Breakfast?"

I looked back to him, hoping I didn't look as panicked as I felt before the taller male. "Alright." I didn't want to say no—even though I should have.

His eyes weren't exactly blue. The more I looked at them, the more they came across as cerulean—or a gentle shade of aqua. Like the ocean.

He motioned quickly to a round white table in the center of the kitchen. "So… crazy night, huh?"

I watched him slowly, raising an eyebrow. My head was starting to pound.

He abruptly knelt down, diving into a cupboard dramatically as he searched. I would have asked what he was looking for, but I was a) very uncomfortable and b) more interested in the odd swinging of his ass. He wasn't wearing any headphones, but he moved as if he were dancing to some beat. Frankly, I was more interested in what the song was compared to what exactly the box that he pulled out of the cupboard was.

He dropped it onto the counter beside the stove and walked over to the fridge on the opposite side of the room. He just went about getting the ingredients for, maybe, pancakes. He didn't look at me as he did this. He probably saw me out of the corner of his extremely blue eyes, but he had this panicked look that suggested he was caught up in his thoughts.

I felt even dirtier now. I just kept watching him go about in this nervous state. I just sat there staring—etching the image of this person I was afraid to look at not five minutes ago into my head.

I might as well stay for the food.

"Here!" He finished the pancakes fairly quickly. In fact, they were a tad undercooked, but good. "Um… So, how are you today?" He forced a big smile, still nervous as I was.

"My ass hurts…" I took another bite and continued to watch him. I may be nervous, but I don't have to act like it.

"I-I'm sorry… Um, more butter?" I couldn't help but smile at that. Or smirk. It was probably a smirk. I wouldn't be able to honestly confirm which unless I was standing in front of a mirror or some sort of reflective surface.

I slowly pushed the plate towards him, waiting for the butter to be slathered on and God that sounds so perverse. All the same—that sort of thinking was not out of place. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"F-for your ass?"

That was interesting. "Headache. I have slight hangover." If I focused on him, my head didn't hurt as much, but that only make me feel uncomfortable. Of course, it'd probably pass in a few hours. I wasn't well adapted to alcohol, so I probably didn't have enough to make me sick.

"You don't look it." His voice sounded sincere and genuinely surprised. It was very different from the normal way people spoke. He jumped over to a cupboard—still putting out an incredibly charming smile.

"Neither do you." I rebutted calmly.

"Um, I was high at the time… I think."

I pursed my lips. "Drugs are unhealthy for your body."

Now, he was defensive. "It's my body! You can't tell me what to do and not do!" I was quiet, waiting for him to calm down. When he did, he looked mortified. "I'm sorry. Very, very sorry."

I ignored his apology all the same. "I was simply stating a fact." I folded my arms atop the table. "As you said, I have no right to tell you what to do." After all, it was entirely his choice if he wanted to overdose or have an early death. "It's your body." Even if I really hated the idea of that, I'd have to let it slide. Why worry about a stranger?

"Um. I'm Demyx!"

Or, not a stranger. Whatever works. "Zexion."

He nodded, enthusiastically. It was very different to see someone so animated.

"So, Demyx," His entire body seemed to become more alert and perk up when he heard his name. "Why am I eating breakfast here?" It wouldn't hurt to stick around and get to know the guy… He was rather affable.

"Uh…"

"It's a pertinent question. Just answer it."

"I, uh, I asked you to?"

I nodded. "Correct. Now, why did you ask me? Why did you stop me from leaving?" I really didn't like the notion of Demyx being on drugs—or any harmful substance for that matter.

His expression became even more perplexed then it had been. It was pretty cute. "I wanted to…?"

"I'm not trying to be annoying, but I must ask again: why?"

After Demyx took a moment to think it over, his eyes narrowed in determination. "I wanted to get to know you and stuff."

And stuff. Hmm. I nodded and went back finishing off the pancakes.

"Hey!" He whined, "Why did you ask me all that if you're just going to drop it?"

I swallowed and looked back to him evenly. "How would you want me to continue? Should I confess the feeling is mutual?"

Demyx jumped up, grinning broadly. "Yes!" He nodded ecstatically.

"Well, what will you do about it?" I was grateful for my considerable amount of self control; otherwise I would have been smiling as well. Of course, I would be smiling because things were all going accordingly and not because I'd get to call him mine. That would be the bonus to it all.

"Ah—um…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, and then nodded again. "Dating. Dating would be nice. Will you date me?"

I gave a thoughtful noise and pretended to be considering it.

He ran over, frantically worried as he had been while cooking. "What's wrong? Is that a no? Why not? Am I no good?"

That was simply too charming. I made another "hum" and stood up, coolly studying his face as I now had the privilege to do so whenever I wanted. "I will only date people who will be faithful to me and give me their body and soul." The wording was what was most important here; at least that's how I saw it. The whole plan was pretty dependant on those words, but everything was working out perfectly.

"I'll be faithful!" Demyx brought up his hands into fists, an odd attempt at a heroic pose if I'm guessing correctly. "I'll give you my body and soul in a heartbeat!"

I allowed the smirk to return to my lips. "Is that so? You promise to forever give your body and soul to me?"

His teeth became visible in a shark-like smile. "Yes!"

"Good." I smiled, more congenially this time, and moved closer to him. I slowly reach for his face, stroking his cheeks carefully—happily noting how his cheeks flushed at the gentle actions. I pulled his face closer and kiss, softly at first. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck eagerly. I applied more pressure as I pressed up against him and used my free hand to stroke his slim back. I pulled away when I knew he would need breath. The plan wasn't over with, after all. I placed a delicate and chaste kiss on his lips before speaking again. "Now… Your body belongs to me, so do you know what that means?"

Of the lust and happiness, confusion appeared.

"Your body isn't yours now, it's mine." I grinned mischievously. "So, no more drugs. I have the right to tell you what to do with it, now."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish in some respects. "Oh… kay…"

"Good boy. Now," I moved my hand further down his back to grab at his ass. "I believe we need to reestablish how things are going to work."

His blush increased tremendously as he slowly started guiding me back towards the bedroom.

I'm glad I have yet to have any regrets in life.


End file.
